De sorpresas, ágape y copos de nieve
by Dzeta
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky tiene una importante propuesta que hacer, pero Otabek Altin no será el único que se llevará una gran sorpresa esa noche. OtaYuri.


**De sorpresas, ágape y copos de nieve**

**07 de diciembre de 2022. ****Pista de hielo del Rockefeller Center.**

**Midtown, Manhattan. Ciudad de Nueva York.**

**22:30 hrs.**

Cada año el complejo de edificios del Rockefeller Center recibía miles de visitantes provenientes de todo el mundo, pero nunca tantos como los que se daban cita ahí a finales de Noviembre, que era cuando tenía lugar el encendido del majestuoso árbol de navidad que todos los años adornaba esa bulliciosa sección de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, este año en particular no fue el evento del encendido del precioso árbol lo que acaparó la atención de los miles de viajeros, no, este año hubo un espectáculo mucho más memorable, algo nunca antes visto en Midtown Manhattan; un espectáculo que se desarrollaba en la hermosa pista de hielo al aire libre que ahí había.

Las cientos de luces blancas que resplandecían en las manos de los fanáticos que se dieron cita en las gradas de dicha pista se unían a las luces del lugar para iluminar con su brillo a cada uno de los talentosos patinadores que conformaban el fabuloso elenco de "Phichit y sus amigos on Ice" (el mundialmente aclamado espectáculo sobre hielo que en esta temporada navideña había deleitado a fanáticos de todo el orbe montando un show en el que los patinadores interpretaron diferentes coreografías alusivas a algún emblemático cuento de navidad).

Y ahora Phichit, Seung Gil, Víctor, Yuuri, J.J, Christophe, Emil, Georgi, Sara, Michele, Mila, Leo, Guang Hong, Otabek, Yuri, todos ellos se deslizaban en el hielo llevando sobre sus cabezas el clásico gorro rojo de Santa Claus y con una gran sonrisa en los labios recorrían la pista despidiéndose con los brazos en alto de la feliz multitud que los aclamaba sin descanso.

Yuri, quien había cosechado una exultante cantidad de gritos y aplausos al aparecer completamente por sorpresa en la pista durante la exhibición de Otabek, era el que mostraba una de las sonrisas más amplias. Y sus fanáticas, las siempre fieles Yuri Angels, eran las que más gritaban y aplaudían entre todo el público, algunas incluso lloraban un poquito, mientras él les dedicaba la última reverencia de la noche siempre de la mano de Otabek en cuyo dedo anular destellaba el brillo dorado de una argolla de compromiso.

Sí, esa noche la gran sorpresa del show navideño "Phichit y sus amigos on Ice" no había sido la hermosa rutina de "El cascanueces", coreografiada e interpretada por Víctor y Yuuri, sino la repentina e inesperada aparición del actual campeón olímpico en plena presentación de Otabek y, más aún, la fortuita propuesta de matrimonio que Yuri le hizo al kazajo delante de todo el mundo.

Otabek todavía sentía el cuerpo algo flojo y la mente aturdida a causa de la gran sorpresa que se llevó pero también sonreía igual que Yuri quien le apretaba la mano con fuerza. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y todo lo que quería era salir ya de la pista y estar a solas con él para hablar (bueno, _hablar_ estaba al último en la lista de lo que realmente quería hacer con Yuri en ese momento. Antes quería abrazarlo, enterrar su nariz entre su pelo y llenarse de su olor, besar la suave piel de su cuello y sus labios y sus manos… Ya luego de eso hablarían).

Es que todo había sido demasiado inesperado…

Otabek nunca imaginó que sería así. Nunca pensó que sería Yuri quien diera _ese_ paso. ¡Es más, empezando por el principio, no se suponía que Yuri estuviera ahí!

Pasó que desde que Phichit le hiciera la invitación a participar en su show (en Febrero de ese año, justo después de que Yuri ganara el oro olímpico en Pekín), el rubio había dejado bien claro que no le interesaba nada de eso y había vuelto a Moscú para pasar algún tiempo con su abuelo. Otabek había viajado con Yuri a Rusia por supuesto, pero a diferencia de su novio, él sí había aceptado la invitación del tailandés. Así que, luego de pasar una semana con los Plisetsky en Moscú, el kazajo se despidió de ellos y voló a Almaty para visitar a su familia y celebrar –junto con todo Kazajistán– la medalla de plata que había ganado también en Pekín.

Un par de semanas después de eso Otabek viajó a Bangkok para unirse al resto de los patinadores que conformarían el espectáculo sobre hielo más fabuloso y genial que el mundo hubiera visto (esto último según palabras de Phichit).

Los meses pasaron y la gira de "Phichit y sus amigos on Ice" tuvo tanto éxito en Tailandia, gran parte de Asia y algunos sitios de Europa que enseguida se hicieron planes para llevarla a los Estados Unidos y transmitirla por televisión al resto del planeta. Durante todo ese tiempo Otabek y Yuri no habían tenido contacto más que por videollamadas. Hablaban casi a diario. De hecho, el día anterior ambos habían atestiguado vía Skype el momento en que una de las hijitas de Potya daba a luz a sus propios hijitos.

Así pues, cuando Otabek (que imaginaba a su novio en el otro lado del mundo cuidando a la nueva camada de gatitos y, quizás, mirando el show por televisión mientras desayunaba) vio a Yuri de pie en el extremo opuesto de la pista con las luces sobre él, vistiendo un enterizo blanco salpicado de elegantes vivos color añil y pedrería azul violácea, con sus patines puestos y sonriéndole astutamente, se quedó sin habla mientras en su pecho su corazón palpitaba como loco.

Tuvo que frenar su secuencia de pasos para no derrapar y caer vergonzosamente al verlo.

Yuri, sin dejar de sonreír, se acercó a él deslizándose con toda la gracia y la fluidez que lo caracterizaban mientras en las gradas los gritos enardecidos de los fanáticos vibraban haciendo estremecer el hielo mismo.

En ese momento la música que había estado sonando cambió dando paso a la melodía _In regards to Love: Ágape_. El ruso lo tomó de la mano con fuerza mientras los ojos rasgados de Otabek se abrían sorprendidos. Años atrás habían creado una coreografía para ejecutarla juntos usando esa melodía. Todo había empezado como un chiste, un tonto juego para reírse un poco y nada más, pero al final lo que ya sentían el uno por el otro les jugó en contra. La amistad dio paso al amor y ambos acabaron proyectando esos sentimientos en el hielo usando, precisamente, esa coreografía. Nunca se le habían mostrado a nadie. Hasta ahora.

Patinaron juntos, al unísono e increíblemente sincronizados, ejecutando figuras, elevaciones y giros hermosos; contando mediante ellos su historia, proyectando por momentos la perfecta ilusión de dos volviéndose uno solo en el hielo en una coreografía limpia, por demás bella, y absolutamente intensa. Terminaron con una figura preciosa en la que Otabek, arrodillado sobre el hielo, miraba hacia arriba a Yuri, a quien sostenía en alto sobre su cabeza sujetándolo por las caderas en una posición completamente horizontal en la que parecía que Yuri podría echar a volar de un momento a otro.

Acabaron exhaustos y agitados pero con una gran sonrisa. Otabek bajó a Yuri y ambos quedaron frente a frente, de rodillas sobre el hielo. Fue entonces que Yuri metió la mano al fajín azul violáceo que envolvía fuertemente su cintura, sacó de allí una pequeña cajita y la abrió delante de Otabek. Luego, alargándole una reluciente argolla dorada, lo miró con sus transparentes y decididos ojos verdes, y con la voz aún rendida pidió: "Otabek,… cásate conmigo, por favor".

Otabek se había quedado completamente sorprendido ¡Más que eso! Pero en su corazón sabía que solo había una respuesta para esa petición.

Asintió y dejó que Yuri, con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, le pusiera la argolla en el dedo anular. Luego, él tomó la otra argolla que quedaba en la cajita, miró a Yuri quien aceptó enseguida ofreciéndole su mano, y el kazajo la puso en su dedo mientras los aplausos y los gritos llovían desde las gradas. Se abrazaron torpemente sobre el hielo y entonces se pusieron de pie.

Enseguida se vieron rodeados por todos los demás patinadores. Mila se lanzó sobre Yuri con un grito lleno de alegría y luego empezó a llorar mientras el resto les palmeaba el hombro o la espalda felicitándolos. Segundos después Víctor, luciendo su más grande sonrisa, les colocó a ambos sus respectivos gorritos rojos de Santa Claus y entre gritos de júbilo y risas los dos fueron halados por sus compañeros para dar la última vuelta a la pista; la vuelta de despedida que cerraría la última presentación del espectáculo de "Phichit y sus amigos on Ice" en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Así es que ahí estaban; de pie frente a las gradas despidiéndose de un público que no dejaba de aplaudir, gritar y lanzar flashazos con sus teléfonos celulares mientras el corazón de Otabek seguía martilleando de emoción dentro de su pecho y en su cabeza todo lo que existía era la idea de escapar de ahí ya.

Afortunadamente no era solo él el único que pensaba así.

—Otabek, dime que tienes una moto esperando en el maldito estacionamiento —le susurró Yuri al oído, pegándose a él en un solo movimiento que hizo que los flashes se multiplicaran asombrosamente—. Quiero salir de aquí ya. Quiero estar solo contigo y nadamás.

El kazajo no necesitó que Yuri lo pidiera otra vez. Sin mediar palabra y sin soltar su mano tiró de él hacia la barrera. Nadie hizo ningún amago de detenerlos cuando los vieron sacándose los patines con prisa. Tampoco nadie hizo comentario o pregunta alguna acerca de a dónde irían cuando los vieron salir de los vestidores acomodándose velozmente las chaquetas de cuero, y nadie cuestionó si los verían por la mañana en el aeropuerto; simplemente los vieron correr hacia la salida llevando todavía sobre sus cabezas sus gorros rojos de Santa Claus.

**Piso 70. Mirador panorámico Top of the Rock. **

**Rockefeller Center, Ciudad de Nueva York.**

**23:00 hrs.**

No había sido necesario usar la motocicleta para huir.

Bueno, en realidad, sabiendo que las Yuri Angels no se quedarían tan tranquilas y saldrían en su persecución, Otabek había optado por despistarlas haciendo que un par de chicos del valet parking tomaran la moto y salieran disparados de ahí simulando ser ellos. Con los cascos puestos y la consabida ropa negra había sido fácil engañar a las fanáticas de Yuri el tiempo suficiente como para que el rubio y él se escabulleran hacia el ascensor del Top of the Rock y subieran hasta el piso 70 donde se encontraba el mirador al aire libre.

Eran pasadas las 23:00 horas cuando subieron allí. Afortunadamente el mirador estaba prácticamente desierto pues el clima se había tornado frío y a esa hora la mayoría de la gente prefería quedarse en el piso 67 o el 69 que tenían miradores cerrados con ventanas panorámicas.

Ya en el ascensor, mientras subían y escuchaban todo el repertorio de villancicos navideños que sonaba en el aparato para "amenizar" la subida, habían tenido tiempo de sobra para abrazarse, acariciarse y darse los besos que no se habían dado durante todos esos meses que estuvieron separados. Así que cuando salieron de ahí la larga melena de Yuri ya estaba muy alborotada, por lo que no le importó que el viento frío del mirador terminara de alborotarla todavía más. De hecho, salió del ascensor con las mejillas sonrosadas, la piel marcada, los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besar, y con los brazos abiertos dándole la bienvenida al frío de la noche pues su cara y su cuerpo ardían por el calor que la cercanía de Otabek le había provocado.

Pero el kazajo no estaba dispuesto a apartarse así que yendo tras él lo atrapó por la cintura y volvió a pegarlo a su cuerpo apoyando la espalda del rubio contra su pecho mientras enterraba su rostro en la cuenca del cálido cuello aspirando con ansias su olor. Yuri rio y se dejó hacer buscando entrelazar sus manos con las de Otabek, sin embargo, cuando quiso sujetarle la mano notó que su ahora prometido aferraba entre sus dedos una pequeña cajita.

—Beka… —susurró, sabiendo perfectamente lo que había en el interior.

Fue entonces que se giró y sus ojos verdes, muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, volaron hacia el rostro sereno de Otabek.

—También yo iba a proponértelo, Yura. Los compré desde hace meses, y en cuanto el show de hoy acabara volaría directo a Moscú para hablar con Nikolai… Pero tú tomaste la delantera y, como siempre, me sorprendiste.

—Yo… ya no podía esperar más, es decir… ¡Pensé que tú me lo propondrías después de las olimpiadas pero no lo hiciste! ¡En vez de eso aceptaste unirte al show de Phichit! Estaba furioso por eso así que no acepté cuando él también me invitó… Creía que te estaba dando una lección haciendo eso, pero no... En realidad todos estos meses lejos de ti fueron horribles y… y luego Mila empezó a enviarme todos esos mensajes sobre esa chica americana que no te dejaba solo durante los ensayos del show y yo… Yo…

Yuri dejó de hablar y, de pronto, Otabek empezó a reírse quedito en su oído. Al escucharlo, los labios del ruso se fruncieron en señal de molestia.

—¡Deja de reírte, Beka! —exclamó. Yuri estampó su puño contra el brazo que lo sujetaba de la cintura pero Otabek ni se inmutó, al contrario, lo apretó un poco más mientras dejaba un beso suave entre su pelo. Sobra decir que Yuri no se quejó por eso, en realidad, le gustaba que Otabek lo aferrara de ese modo.

—No puedo creer que estuvieras celoso, Yura. Sabes muy bien que nunca he podido mirar a nadie más que a ti… Me atrapaste desde que tenía 13, soldado. Fuiste mi motivo para no rendirme y mi más grande inspiración para mejorar, y luego de eso…

Otabek hizo una pausa larga y sus ojos marrones miraron la pequeña cajita que aún sujetaba.

—Y luego de eso… —repitió en voz baja Yuri, queriendo que acabara la idea.

—Luego de eso tú te convertiste en mi Ágape, Yura… Tú y solo tú eres mi amor incondicional.

Sin decir nada más Otabek abrió la cajita y sacó uno de los dos anillos.

Una ráfaga de viento se dejó sentir en ese momento y Yuri se estremeció visiblemente, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro si era a causa del frío o porque Otabek estaba reafirmando su compromiso al colocarle en el dedo anular este nuevo anillo que venía a coronar aquel que ya brillaba ahí.

—Beka…

Los ojos tranquilos de Otabek lo miraron y Yuri pudo verse reflejado en ellos, en medio de todas las pequeñas y titilantes luces de la ciudad que también estaban reflejándose en la mirada color chocolate.

Entonces Yuri tomó el anillo que quedaba solo en la caja y lo puso en el dedo del kazajo.

—Aparte de mi abuelo… —dijo mientras lo deslizaba despacio—, tú eres el único que siempre me vio como realmente soy. Desde el primer momento. Y también después. Me trataste como a un igual y pudiste mirar más allá de mi ira y mis groserías. Tú viste todo mi esfuerzo y la razón principal por la que hacía todo lo que hacía. La verdad es que no sé cómo lo hiciste,… solo sé que por todo eso yo me enamoré como nunca de ti —susurró Yuri muy cerca de él—. Y ahora soy malditamente afortunado y feliz de tenerte, Otabek Altin.

Yuri selló todas aquellas palabras besando los labios de su kazajo, echándole los brazos al cuello y apretándose contra su cuerpo con necesidad pura. Y justo en el momento en que Otabek lo abrazaba y lo besaba como si no quisiera separarse de él nunca más, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a llover sobre ambos.

Solo cuando el viento frío que acompañaba a la nieve se volvió más fuerte y constante ellos se separaron, pero mientras corrían de vuelta al ascensor no se soltaron las manos en ningún momento y entraron dejando atrás el hermoso paisaje nevado de la ciudad que nunca duerme.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas:**

**OS escrito para el fanzine Welcome To The X-Mas de OtaYuriPS.**

**Muchas gracias a Leiyedeth por la portada tan bonita que hizo para esta historia **


End file.
